


Afloat

by Daphnean, doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo thought by eighteen he wouldn’t be learning new things about himself and would certainly not be fantasizing about an elaborate threesome with two of his best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #193)
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first time joining any sort of fic fest, and I’m so honored to have it be not only for Kyungsoo, but representing some of my favorite ships in the fandom too. A few important notes to my prompter are in order first. I know you were okay with kink, but as an older fan, I was pretty hesitant to have a bunch of teens jump into anything too heavy, especially with all of the other things going on in this piece. That said, I may work on a sequel where things get a bit more interesting when they’re all older. As general notes for the fic, this is set in an American style high school and all of our main leads here are at least eighteen. Last, a special thanks to my betas Jay and Jo, who literally have kept me going through months of personal problems and shaped this fic into the beauty it is today. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Unprotected sex, threesome, language.

Kyungsoo could smell the chlorine from Sehun before the younger had fully approached him. The freshman draped himself over Kyungsoo’s back, chin resting on his hair, snuggling against him like they weren’t planning on heading straight home now that his meet was over.

“I thought the reason you took a shower was to keep from smelling like the pool.” Kyungsoo could see his friend’s reflection in the window he’d been previously staring out, but his smirk was evident even without the visual to confirm it.

“And I thought you came to the swim meets to support me, not ogle taken guys.” Sehun tilted his head down to blow gently on Kyungsoo’s bangs.

Kyungsoo shook the other teen off after that comment, feeling the heat in his cheeks and even worse, in his ears, hating that they went a ruddy red whenever he was embarrassed. “I can multitask.”

Sehun laughed as they made their way to Kyungsoo’s car, slinging his duffel more securely over his shoulder. “Poor hyung and his crush. Baekhyun was right beside you too, wasn’t he?”

“And giving me active commentary on how great Yifan’s dick looked in his speedo.” Kyungsoo slid his hands into his hoodie pockets, feeling around for his keys. “Do you enjoy twisting the knife into me that much, Sehun? I could make your ass walk home.”

“I could probably get _Captain_ to give me a lift.” Sehun took a few long-legged steps to get ahead of him, turning to face him as he walked backwards towards the car. “But you’re my favorite.”

Kyungsoo didn’t suppress his eye-roll. “I have photographic evidence in my mother’s photo albums of your nudist phase as a child and that emo-kid middle school hair. Do you really want to mock me?”

Sehun laughed again, slipping into the passenger seat once Kyungsoo unlocked the vehicle. They shuffled their bags around the backseat quietly before heading off. The freshman, as always, took the aux, playing some new catchy song that Kyungsoo would begrudgingly have to download himself once he inevitably got it stuck in his head.

“I do wonder why you keep torturing yourself like this. He and Baekhyun have been together for what, like a year now?” Sehun’s voice was softer, more mumbled as he shuffled through songs on his phone. “There are plenty of other nice guys.”

Kyungsoo sighed, tired of this cyclical argument. “What part of feelings being outside of my control do you not get? When you crave chocolate, does eating something else make the craving go away, or just remind you of what you could have had?”

“Now, I’m hungry.” Sehun settled further back into his seat once he finally chose a song. “I get it. But dating someone else won’t hurt, right?”

“You’re always hungry. And no, it won’t.” Kyungsoo took one of the side streets that went past the Burger King, knowing Sehun always was ravenous after meets, and never stuck to the recommended swim diet. “But I’m not really looking for something with college next year. And before you even start, yes I’m a pessimist, this is not new.”

Sehun huffed. “If you weren’t buying me dinner-”

“You’d be even more annoying." Kyungsoo turned to look at him as they hit a stop light. “I’m fine, Sehun. I have you, Baekhyun, Yifan, Jongdae, Chanyeol…and countless other friends. A boyfriend can come along later. There’s no rush.”

Before Sehun could reply, they were turning into the drive-thru and Kyungsoo was able to detour the talk from his pathetic love life onto how many Whoppers Sehun could consume before he got sick.

Once he was home, and after a little catch-up with his mom as they did the dishes (he washed while she dried), his thoughts went back to the never-ending discussion of his crush on swim team captain Yifan. If it wasn’t Chanyeol or Sehun bringing it up, it was his own traitorous heart. He flopped onto his bed, face smushed into the dark blue pillows, and dwelled.

Besides dating Chanyeol briefly at the beginning of their sophomore year, Kyungsoo had been a fairly happy single most of his high school career. Chemistry class his second semester that same year tried to get rid of that title as it paired him up with Wu Yifan, commonly going by Kris when teachers inevitably mispronounced his name; the kind, hard-working dork hiding under brooding eyebrows and blond hair.

They broke so many beakers through Yifan’s clumsiness and Kyungsoo half of the time would be so nervous his old stutter would reemerge when he’d ask for Yifan to reach chemicals stored on higher shelves, but along the way they formed a friendship. Yifan started sitting with Kyungsoo at lunch and Baekhyun wasted no time in letting his crush on the swim captain turn into a relationship.

Baekhyun and Yifan were not _the_ high school couple, but they certainly weren’t invisible to the student body rumor mill. As someone who spent time with them regularly, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be frustrated at how adorable they were together. Yifan always ordered fries at lunch even if he never ate many, just so Baekhyun could steal them from his tray and half of the time would be nearly on the other teen’s lap by the end of the period.

The part he’d told no one, the line of thought he was afraid to follow down the rabbit hole and come to terms with, was that rather than be jealous and wanting to steal Yifan away for himself, more of his fantasies now involved both parties. He’d imagine Yifan’s arm around his waist while Baekhyun shared both of their laps, mooching food from them while he told incriminating stories about their sex life.

Turning onto his back now, Kyungsoo closed his eyes, consumed by his confusion. There had to be a thousand things wrong with him. Being gay had been a hurdle enough, even if his mom still loved him and most of the school could give a fuck less. Chanyeol would probably joke he was just trying to make things harder for himself, which would earn the taller a good punch to the shoulder, but Kyungsoo just wanted to figure himself out. He thought by eighteen he wouldn’t be learning new shit about himself, but would be settling into his own skin and not fantasizing about an elaborate threesome with him and two of his friends. This wasn’t something he was willing to Google and see just how many comments online called him an abomination this time.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and Kyungsoo was brought back to his bedroom, to a paper for his history class he needed to work on and Chanyeol asking what he was doing this weekend. For now, that was distraction enough.

\--

“Hey Soo.” Baekhyun, ever affectionate, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled. “That solo was practically written for you. I knew you’d get it, and now Jongdae owes me ten bucks.”

The crowd of choir students split, half heading to lunch, while the rest migrated towards the main stretch of classrooms across the building. Kyungsoo made no move to shrug off the other student’s arm, but he did roll his eyes.

“Glad to know I’m promoting gambling now, among other things.” Despite his snark, he smiled a little knowing his mom would be thrilled to hear his solo for their winter concert. “Did you actually bring lunch money today?”

Baekhyun laughed, finally pulling away. “Chanyeol asked me the same thing in government today. I’m not even mooching from the two of you and yet the irritation is just as strong.”

“Well you aren’t sucking our dicks, so we’re allowed to complain, unlike poor Fan.” Chanyeol made his appearance now, meaning they’d just passed the band room.

Baekhyun laughed, Chanyeol braying at his own joke as well, but Kyungsoo’s laugh was more to try and jar the image of Baekhyun choking on Yifan’s cock out of his head than actual amusement.

“Soo got the solo for the winter concert.” Baekhyun boasted for him after the laughter dissipated. “We’re amongst vocal royalty.”

“Sweet.” Chanyeol smiled and now decided it was his turn to wrap himself around Kyungsoo. “Your mom’s gonna be so proud.”

Kyungsoo shoved him away, feeling the heat in his cheeks and ears. “Go leech on someone else.”

Nearly stumbling over, Chanyeol’s bowlegs were never the most graceful; the taller teen finally righted himself, still smiling too wide with amusement. “Fine, fine. Save me a seat, guys.”

While Chanyeol made his way to the bathrooms, Baekhyun took to walking beside Kyungsoo again, singing a bit of the chorus from one of their holiday songs. Kyungsoo took the moment to glance over and take in the little things about Baekhyun that years of friendship had made him look past before. Baekhyun’s straight, button nose and the plush of his small lips were suited for his face, alongside the sharp cut of his eyes and chin. Yifan said he was like a gem, faceted and shining, and Kyungsoo would never admit that he agreed.

Baekhyun stopped after a moment, and Kyungsoo waited for the inevitable snarky remark. “Unable to look away from me, Soo?” or something similar. Instead Baekhyun seemed like he had a question on the tip of his tongue, but before he could ask it, they were at their usual table and Yifan was pulling Baekhyun towards him like he hadn’t just seen him this morning before class.

Kyungsoo was unfortunately endeared at how Yifan always arched down to give his boyfriend the tightest hug he was able, like the few hours since he’d seen him really had been tortuous. Baekhyun in turn would stand up on his tiptoes in his worn rainbow converse and mutter some comment about how Yifan was a sap only to hold him back just as close. Kyungsoo sat his books down and tried not to let the clench of his heart show on his face, thankful his expression came across as bored most of the time.

The drone of the lunch line march, including looking over the apples before picking one, gave Kyungsoo a breath to unwind and settle himself and his hormones before returning back to their table. He was the last one back, Chanyeol already through his burger by the time Kyungsoo sat his tray down.

Yifan smiled as soon as he arrived, placing his hand over his, nearly dwarfing it. Kyungsoo’s steady pulse left with his breath and he hoped his eyes weren’t as wide as they felt.

“Baek told me that you got that solo.” Yifan’s voice was so much softer than most people expected, but Kyungsoo thought it suited him well. “Congratulations.”

Baekhyun perched his head on Yifan’s shoulder, chin hooked over it as he stole a fry. “I swear, half of the class is so in love with him no one even complained.”

Ever-practiced, Kyungsoo landed a soft kick to Baekhyun’s shin, satisfied in the whine the other student gave into Yifan’s shoulder. “I brag about him and he attacks me. I should have never taken his pudding cup in the third grade.”

“Kyungsoo’s very shy and humble,” Yifan smoothed his boyfriend’s hair as he spoke, “And I thought it was a cookie?”

Chanyeol, ever talking with his mouth full, added to the conversation as well, “Last week he said it was a Reese’s Cup. Baekhyun’s memory cannot be trusted.”

“He probably doesn’t remember.” Kyungsoo took a long drink of milk, smiling around the brim of the carton.

Baekhyun straightened immediately, lifting his head from Yifan’s shoulder. “Forgive me for taking artistic license with something that happened when were in elementary school. But for you doubters, it was the third grade…on the school field trip to the planetarium and I dropped my pudding cup on the ground. And Kyungsoo with these huge glasses on shuffles over to my table and politely taps my shoulder and says, “Excuse me, would you like to share?” It was, in fact, a Swiss Cake Roll he offered me that day.”

Yifan and Chanyeol both looked to him for confirmation. Kyungsoo licked a bit of milk from the corner of his mouth, knowing his ears had to be bright red. “He’s right…even if my glasses weren’t huge."

Baekhyun did a wiggly victory dance, table shaking as he moved. “Who has the shit memory now, assholes?”

“Great,” with a dull thud as his head hit the table, Chanyeol groaned, “now he’s never going to let this go.”

\--

That day’s lunch was easily forgotten in the throes of Kyungsoo’s senior year schedule. Final papers were due the same week as the winter dance and just a week after that was the holiday concert. The little cracks in his schedule that Kyungsoo normally filled with masturbation or video games instead became research sessions for his paper on renewable energy sources or hours in one of the practice rooms sharpening his voice to perfection on every note.

School had ended about an hour ago and Kyungsoo as going through his solo one last time when there was a knock on the door. Just as he turned to address the intrusion, Yifan opened it, smile gummy and warm.

“Sorry if I interrupted.” He was in his letterman’s jacket, black and white, double zeros on the back as he stepped further inside. “I don’t even know why you’re practicing, you sound so good. I heard you in the hall as I came down.”

Thankful he was wearing a beanie to cover his now flushing ears, Kyungsoo started to put his sheet music back into its folder, but he wasn’t able to hide his smile as he spoke, “I sound good because I practice…but thank you. I was just about to head home, though. What did you need?”

“Ah.” Yifan shifted his duffel over his shoulder. “I had perfect timing then. Mind giving me a ride? Student council is running late with the winter ball plans so Baek is hung up for a while longer and I rode with him this morning.”

Kyungsoo zipped his backpack and slipped it over his shoulder. He found it cute that despite their friendship, Yifan played polite and asked for everything. It was refreshing in comparison to Baekhyun’s take now and forget to repay later policy. Pulling his beanie a little more securely onto his head, he nodded to his taller friend. “You’re the only one who doesn’t assume I’m their personal driver.”

“My mom would know if I didn’t ask. She can smell guilt.” Yifan held the practice room door open for him, letting him slip out first.

Kyungsoo could only chuckle; knowing Mrs. Wu this wasn’t an exaggeration. “You don’t have to ask, but I do appreciate it. Why the rush home, though?”

“Homework, unfortunately. With the meet this weekend I know I’ll be crunched for time, plus Baekhyun has been bummed we haven’t had a date night, so I’m trying to squeeze that in too.” Yifan fell into a nice pace beside him even with his long legs, and Kyungsoo knew he had Baekhyun to thank for that.

“And I thought I had it bad with choir and theatre.” Kyungsoo was first out the front doors, holding it as Yifan had earlier for him. There was a simplicity to some of their routines together. Chanyeol attested it to them being lab partners, but Kyungsoo felt it was symmetry. Despite looking and sounding vastly different, so much of their personality matched note for note. It reminded him of how astounding the choir sounded when all of the baritones could keep their shit together for ten minutes, adding fullness to the harmony.

Yifan had to duck a bit out the door, always a bit sheepish about the action with mostly short friends around him. “At least we aren’t in chemistry anymore?”

“The only thing even remotely good that came out of that class was meeting you.” Kyungsoo kicked a bit at the leaves sticking to the soles of his shoes as they walked.

Yifan’s smile grew a bit, Kyungsoo thought the best word to describe the shift was goofier, but that didn’t seem to match the gesture perfectly. “Meeting me was that great?”

Kyungsoo nudged him, hoping the red along his ears and cheeks could be attributed to the cold. “Baekhyun’s teaching you to fish for compliments.”

The soft, bright laugh Yifan let out made Kyungsoo’s heart do inappropriate gymnastics with his ribcage and he hated every second of it.

“Did I catch any, then?” The taller teen let his free arm fall over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, tugging him close for a quick side-squeeze.

Kyungsoo could smell the spicy bite of Yifan’s cologne as he drew closer and his mouth went dry, but he pushed words out anyways, able to throw some snark into them as they left him. “Yes, fine. Meeting you was the greatest joy of my life and every moment I yearn for one to surpass it.”

Another squeeze and Yifan pulled back, waiting by the passenger door as Kyungsoo unlocked it; his smile cheeky, another one of Baekhyun’s influences. “Glad to know the feeling is mutual.”

Thankful the mood had stayed playful, Kyungsoo merely rolled his eyes as he got into his car, tossing his backpack into the backseat. After a little settling, Kyungsoo putting on his favorite after-school playlist, and they were on the road.

The music was fairly quiet, but neither of them moved immediately to conversation. Baekhyun was not the best with silence, but Yifan seemed closer to Kyungsoo in enjoying the little lulls in life. The sky was a stormy gray, but just as still. It wouldn’t be a long trip to Yifan’s house, but Kyungsoo’s was on the opposite side of the school district, so he’d have a bit of drive back.

“I don’t think I told you my plans for spring break.” Yifan eventually did interrupt the silence, eyes closed and head back against the headrest. “Baekhyun and I wanted to go visit my dad in California.”

Kyungsoo hummed in acknowledgement. “Mmm. Sick of the cold and thinking ahead?”

“A little. Want to come with us?” Yifan looked over at him then, expression pleasant, but Kyungsoo couldn’t read more behind it, even if it felt like there was something he was missing.

Kyungsoo licked his lower lip in thought, and then let his teeth graze over it. “Pretty sure I’ll be spoiling the honeymoon, unless this is an offer including Yeol or Dae as well.”

“Just you.” Yifan didn’t seem surprised by his answer, but there was a disappointment in his voice. “Baekhyun and I thought it’d be fun. You…fit well with us.”

The words had ideas sparking in his thoughts like brushfire. He’d let those particular daydreams drought in his head, but the way Yifan spoke made him feel as if he was drowning in something like hope. The stoplight in front of them was yellow with caution, but Kyungsoo dreamed anyways. He imagined holding hands with Baekhyun along the beach, Yifan hurrying to catch up with them after getting distracted by the sunset, slinging his arms around both of them in a lanky hug, kissing both of their cheeks. They’d tease and play and eventually lay back in the sand all together. Yes, Kyungsoo thought he fit well with them too.

“I-” Kyungsoo didn’t know what he could say, in response. He was an honest person with his heart, so that usually just meant he stayed quiet. But ignoring Yifan wasn’t something he was able to do.

“It is easy.” He eventually swallowed enough courage to wet his throat. “To be around you both, I think. As long as you’d be sure that…I wouldn’t ruin things between you, sour your trip.”

Yifan put his hand over Kyungsoo’s as he stopped in front of his home, fingers dwarfing the other teen’s once again. “You’d sour nothing. I promise.”

Kyungsoo looked at Yifan, caught the way the cloudy, afternoon light made his brown eyes go almost honey gold, and remembered how easy it was to fall for him the first time. How easy it was still to lose himself in the gaze. He could almost feel Baekhyun whispering in his ear, but he couldn’t hear the words over his pulse. What was happening in this moment that he didn’t seem to understand?

“Thanks for the ride.” Yifan slowly pulled his hand away. “I’ll give you more details on the trip after finals? We’ll all be able to actually enjoy thinking about it then, right?”

Kyungsoo mentally shook his shoulders, knocking him back into the moment. “Right. It was no trouble. Ask me for a ride whenever you need it. You’re better company than Sehun, no question.”

Yifan chuckled as he exited the car, hand sliding through his own hair. “Good to know. Have a nice night, Soo.”

With a wave, Yifan headed to his front door, Kyungsoo waiting until he got inside to drive off. The whole ride home he listened to the same song on repeat; Yifan’s promise that he wouldn’t ruin anything.

\--

Kyungsoo had only gone to the winter ball because Sehun wanted to. As a freshman, he’d only be able to go if he had an older date and even if Kyungsoo played around that the younger man was annoying, he was like a brother to him. He couldn’t let Sehun miss a dance when he lamented like Cinderella wanting to go to the ball all week prior.

The younger teen was insistent on treating the whole affair like a proper date, even buying Kyungsoo a rose to pin to his pocket and asking for pictures on the staircase. Both of their moms were co-conspirators, cooing over them as Kyungsoo tried not to injure himself eye-rolling between shots.

While he hadn’t been part of the planning process, Kyungsoo had gotten enough from Baekhyun’s whining at lunch to figure out that the general theme this year was “Frozen, but not that tacky Party City shit.” Still, he’d been a skeptic that there’d be any class to the affair, until he saw the whole gymnasium done in an icy, iridescent shimmer. There were no cardboard cutouts from the Disney movie, but instead it felt like they’d entered an ice palace, winter all around them, dazzling with fairy lights and fake snow.

Sehun whistled beside him, his black jacket cutting his figure even leaner than usual. “Even I want to start singing in a dress.”

“I’m charging a dollar for every Frozen reference someone makes, damn Joonmyun and his cheesy ideas.” Baekhyun appeared beside them, grinning, and Kyungsoo was not surprised in the slightest that he was pulling off his white ensemble carelessly, the icy pop of his blue tie accenting his outfit well.

“But hyung.” Sehun grinned. “Couldn’t you just dance with your boyfriend and, I don’t know, let it go-”

“I take it back, Oh Sehun, the fee’s fifty bucks and you’d better cough it up now.” Baekhyun prodded the taller freshman’s chest with one finger, brows furrowed.

Sehun just barked out a laugh and Kyungsoo shook his head. “You pulled it off well, Baekhyun.”

This sated the other senior, who turned to look Kyungsoo over now that his attention was diverted. Kyungsoo felt a bit self-conscious, his slate gray jacket not near as sleek or bold as most of the other guys’ he’d seen filing into the gym.

“I’m not the only one pulling things off well.” Baekhyun smirked. “The red and gray is pretty sexy. You should ditch Sehun and get a real man or two.”

Kyungsoo mock punched the other senior, glad the dim lights likely hid his flush. “You have a boyfriend, Baekhyun. Act like it.”

“Hitting on people without me, Hyun?” Yifan slipped into their little group near the back of the gymnasium, Chanyeol in tow. He too was in black, but his shirt was the same color as Baekhyun’s tie. Kyungsoo couldn’t be envious of how good of a picture they made; he just wished there was room in the frame for himself beside them.

Sehun had gone oddly silent, which was unusual, and Kyungsoo wondered what he was plotting. That was usually the only time the freshman wasn’t sassing around.

“Doesn’t Kyungsoo look stunning tonight? Even Sehun isn’t ruining the look.” Baekhyun leaned against his boyfriend, smug.

Snapping out of his earlier daze, Sehun stood a bit straighter, eyes narrowing. “I’m going to steal the mic from the stage and belt every song from the Frozen soundtrack till you take that back.”

At this point, Chanyeol was braying with laughter, slapping Kyungsoo and Yifan’s shoulders with his mirth. “How about we all just go dance now, guys? That’s the whole reason Sehun dragged Soo out anyways, right?”

Baekyun took this as an invitation, taking Kyungsoo by the wrist and grinning. “I call dibs on the first dance, then.”

“He’s my date!” Sehun looked exasperatedly from Kyungsoo to Yifan.

Yifan just seemed to look almost fond in response. “As long as he saves one for me, I don’t mind at all.”

Kyungsoo gave the freshman a little smile. “I’ll step on his toes for you.”

“This is why you’re my favorite hyung.” Sehun seemed contented for now, spotting one of his other freshman friends who had snagged an older date and wandering off with a wave.

Meanwhile Baekhyun had Kyungsoo out on the floor, already positioning their hands so Kyungsoo was leading.

“You’re pretty bossy for someone wanting me to lead.” Kyungsoo wasn’t the most brilliant dancer, but theatre and choir meant his rhythm was usually pretty solid.

Baekhyun had on makeup tonight, the slightest bit of sparkly eye shadow at the corner of his lids, catching the light as they danced. “I think that the word you’re looking for is power bottom.”

Kyungsoo choked briefly, aware his ears were absolutely burning. “Shut up, Baekhyun. I can’t believe you danced with me first over your own boyfriend.”

“I can dance with him any day.” He smiled a little more gently, this time, stepping closer to Kyungsoo as they moved. “This is a rare treat.”

Baekhyun’s voice was soft; the gloss on his lips making them seem fuller in the light of the dance floor, and Kyungsoo felt like someone was clenching his heart in their fist. Baekhyun flirted with everyone, this didn’t mean anything. The words usually kept him in his place, but somehow it felt like a lie, this time.

The moved together well, on the floor, not bumping into other couples or stepping on each other’s toes, even if Baekhyun occasionally wriggled an eyebrow and Kyungsoo would squeeze him a little aggressively in response.

As the first slow dance finished, Kyungsoo assumed Yifan would come to claim his boyfriend, but apparently when he’d mentioned saving a dance, it was for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun handed him off with a wink and suddenly Kyungsoo was now being led, a little dazed now that he was looking up at Yifan.

“I thought you meant-” He started softly, blaming the dizziness on the dancing.

“You two looked adorable out here.” Yifan avoided the topic, his hand feeling so huge on Kyungsoo’s back. “Even if Baekhyun kept ruining it with the flirting.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, relaxing despite his confusion. “You could hear us?”

“No.” Yifan smiled, toothy and sincere. “I just know Baekhyun.”

There was less suggestive gesturing to their dance, but Kyungsoo felt just as swept away, imagining himself at the end of a Disney movie, twirling into the credit sequence. There was something in Yifan’s eyes that made him more breathless than the dancing and twice as unsure of what to do with all the feelings now tight in his chest. Was there really enough room in his heart for all of this affection?

The two dances, with Yifan and Baekhyun, remained with him even as the faster music picked up, as another batch of slow songs left him dancing with Sehun this time. From where they danced near them, he could sometimes see Yifan and Baekhyun looking his way, the taller teen leaning down to whisper and nose at Baekhyun’s jaw.

“Hyung.” Sehun squeezed his hand as the song ended. “Let’s go grab some air?”

Kyungsoo gave his friend a smile, letting him lead them off. “You drag me here only to get overheated only an hour and a half in?”

“Haha.” The freshman snarked as they made it to a pretty deserted hallway across from the art rooms. “I drug you here to dance and see Jongin embarrass himself in front of Soojung, but…but there’s something weird going on.”

It took all he had not to run a hand through his hair and ruin the styling his mother had worked so hard on. “Weird? Like what?”

“Who the hell ditches their boyfriend to dance with a friend first? And the way he said it was so…and Yifan and Baekhyun just keep…watching you. They always have I guess, but,” Sehun sighed and slid his hands into his pockets. “It seems wrong, serious now. Like they want a threesome and I don’t think they’d understand how much it would hurt you…”

Kyungsoo felt his stomach fall to his knees. All of his thoughts and feelings scattered in his head like dandelion fluff and he was unable to catch anything with his hands. “I…”

Sehun took both his hands in his own. “Playing with people’s feelings…I don’t think they understand because you always put up such a strong front, but…I just don’t want your heart to be broken because of their ignorance.”

“The last thing Fan and I want is to hurt anyone.” Baekhyun walked up to them, leaning near the lockers, some of his eyeliner smudged, but his expression serious.

Kyungsoo felt like the sudden spike of his pulse would make him faint, stomach twisting in panic. “Baekhyun…”

Sehun tightened his grip on his hands. “You sure? That’s not what I saw tonight.”

“The watchdog thing is cute, Sehun, but…Kyungsoo’s heart is not business between you and us, but rather us and him, right? Fan’s right outside the pool, Soo. If you want to talk with us, come with me?” Baekhyun stepped away from the lockers, smile soft, like the one he gave his little niece when she was scared to leave her mom.

Kyungsoo looked from his friend to Sehun, who seemed uncertain if he should intervene. Exhaling slowly, he let his hands fall from the younger teen’s. “Go on and dance with Jongin, make sure Soojung isn’t getting him into trouble. I promise I’ll be okay.”

After hesitating a moment, Sehun leaned down and hugged him tight, saying nothing. With one last glare to Baekhyun in warning, he started walking back towards the gymnasium.

Baekhyun chuckled. “He’ll make someone a cute boyfriend someday. Now then, shall we?”

Somehow, Kyungsoo likened the whole experience to being sent to an executioner or walking off the plank. They were going to the pool, after all, and he was fairly sure his suit would hold water a little too well for him to more than drown quicker in it.

The pool was usually locked up, but Yifan as captain had a key for himself. The smell of chlorine was acrid in his nose as they made their way closer, and finally as they entered the room, the water gave off an otherworldly, aqua glow. Yifan had his slacks rolled up, feet in the water. His shoes and socks were a few feet behind him on a bench. He gave them both a smile.

Baekhyun moved to the bench and started working his shoes and socks off as well, and after a moment, Kyungsoo did the same. Baekhyun padded over, the sound of his bare feet against the concrete echoing in the room before he sat next to Yifan, smiling briefly at his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo could feel their eyes on him as he moved to roll up his slacks, before taking a spot just a bit away from them both to put his feet in as well. The water was slightly warmer than he’d expected, licking up his ankles.

“Unfortunately for us-” Baekhyun was always the best at breaking a silence. “-there’s no manual on how to handle all of this. So I think we may have fucked up a little.”

Yifan took his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing it briefly. Kyungsoo could see the nerves tight along his brows. “We just both…”

“I probably-” Kyungsoo sighed heavily, staring at the patterns the light from the water made along his slacks. “-have been so confused it hasn’t helped. Believe me. If it was just as simple as a crush I probably wouldn’t be so…”

“We get it.” Baekhyun gave a small smile. “I broke down on Yifan telling him I felt so dirty. I thought my crush on you had faded when I started dating him, but it was still just as strong.”

Kyungsoo didn’t think he was able to voice his thoughts yet, especially when that had not been where he expected this conversation to go. He only hoped his expression didn’t look angry or hurt, because instead he felt more hopeful than he had in what felt like years.

Yifan was absentmindedly stroking Baekhyun’s hand as he spoke, “It felt strangely like relief, seeing him so lost, because then my crush on you felt so much more…understandable.”

“We ended up talking all night. I was so fucking tired in government the next day.” Baekhyun chuckled. “But it was worth it because I realized I have plenty of love in me for two people.”

Kyungsoo’s throat felt so dry and his eyes stung, but he just kept watching them, still unable to speak.

“We’re young, even younger than we probably feel like we are, but that doesn’t mean we don’t know what we want. We just didn’t…want to lose our friendship with you. How do you ask one of your best friends to be in a relationship with you both? How do you balance it? How do you make sex and dates work? What would our friends and families think?” Yifan seemed to drain himself of words, voice going softer with each question.

“That.” Kyungsoo’s voice suddenly returned to him, and he hoped he had the right words. “That I understand. At first I just…assumed I was lonely and horny and stupid shit like that, but…enough time with my feelings has me knowing where they lie, but…I just thought Baekhyun was flirting and you, Yifan, were just too kind.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Dude, I’ve had a crush on you since like the eighth grade.”

“How the hell did you get a boyfriend? I had no clue!” Kyungsoo was smiling, even as he teased. Relief was a giddy feeling, even if it was only now starting to settle into him.

Yifan seemed to be just as light with emotion. “He didn’t have to worry I’d punch him if I didn’t feel the same?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing ninety percent of the time in general.” Baekhyun grinned. “But I know I want to try us with you. I think we’d all be pretty fucking awesome together.”

“But-” Yifan seemed firm, serious as he looked at Kyungsoo straight on now, shifting along the side of the pool and still holding Baekhyun’s hand. “-but we don’t want to hurt you. We saw Sehun’s expression and realized this could…we know you care, but if this would just upset you-”

Kyungsoo raised a hand slowly, interrupting. “I’m the pessimist, of all of us. There’s a part of me reminding me that we all have different college goals and personalities and lives we’ll have to try and balance out, but…but even I want to try this, more than I ever think I’ve wanted anything before now.”

Baekhyun stood then, wet feet slapping against the floor as he slipped between them on his ass, taking both of their hands. “Then let’s do it. Let’s poly the fuck out of this shit.”

Kyungsoo heard Yifan laugh, felt himself laughing despite how horrible he’d felt in that hallway just a little while earlier, and was ready to dive in.

\--

As the last note rang out from his solo, Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes. He couldn’t see out past the second row with how bright the stage lights were, but he could hear the applause thunder around him, a loud whoop from Baekhyun still behind him with the rest of the choir. He bowed low, smile so wide his cheeks hurt, before he moved back to his place beside Jongdae, the other man nudging him with a grin. He sang louder and brighter as they finished out their set for concert. He knew Yifan was out there, probably with flowers, sitting next to a stoic faced Sehun who was still making sure that both of his boyfriends were being kind to his favorite hyung.

Only a little bit of their friend circle knew of their relationship. Chanyeol seemed to be the most confused about it, but he also was the most supportive, even if he asked inappropriate sexual questions at least once a day at lunch. They still hadn’t told anyone’s parents yet, but Kyungsoo was fairly certain Yifan’s mom knew. When they’d choose a house to hang out at, it was Mrs. Wu who would linger most in the doorway, watching them a little nervously, but smile sure.

After they’d finally been divested of their jackets, once the concert ended, Baekhyun had taken his hand and drug him off where Yifan was unsurprisingly waiting with flowers by the front of the concert hall.

“You both sounded so good.” He kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, then Kyungsoo’s, handing them each a little bouquet of daises. “My talented shorties.”

Kyungsoo used his elbow to jab him lightly. “Please find better endearments, but thank you for the sentiment.”

Sehun wormed his way in for a back hug, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s hair. “Kyungsoo was better. Baekhyun still sings through his nose.”

“Watch it, freshman, or I’ll make sure you sing soprano for the rest of your life.” Baekhyun was all sharp incisors and huffed shoulders. Kyungsoo could see Yifan holding back his laughter behind him.

Sehun remained indifferent. “Lucky for me I’m a dancer then.”

“You’re not going to faze him, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo looked up, Sehun grinning down at him proudly. “I’ve been trying my whole life.”

“Finally, you’ve learned hyung. Defeat is the only victory.” Sehun puffed up, Baekhyun still mumbling as he leaned against Yifan.

Kyungsoo’s mother walked up and smiled, kissing both Sehun and Kyungsoo on the forehead, while Baekhyun tried to straighten up to impress her.

“I thought I’d treat all of you boys to dinner, if you would like.” She moved to give hugs to both Yifan and Baekhyun now, Yifan having to stoop low to hug her properly.

Sehun finally pulled away from Kyungsoo, gesturing to Baekhyun and Yifan. “Sounds great, but do we have to bring those two?”

Baekhyun and Sehun started arguing as they walked towards the car ahead of everyone, their bickering match echoing in the parking lot.

Ms. Do stayed behind with Kyungsoo and Yifan, walking a bit slower towards the vehicle.

“Honestly, I know what you see in Yifan…but I wonder about Baekhyun.” She chuckled. “But you always were a fan of the obnoxious ones.”

Both Kyungsoo and Yifan froze, glancing over at each other in alarm.

“Did you…?” Yifan’s shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Kyungsoo just shook his head, gaping at his mom.

“Honey.” Ms. Do smiled back at them then. “You don’t get to my age with a teenage son without learning to read between the lines. Now let’s see if I can fluster your other boyfriend over dinner when I let him know I know what’s going on, hmmm?”

That got both Kyungsoo and Yifan laughing, the taller teen taking his hand as they headed further into the parking lot.

\--

Kyungsoo moaned into Baekhyun’s mouth; hand tight in Yifan’s hair as he kissed along the side of his neck. He was already half-hard in his khaki shorts, each shift of his hips rubbing his cock against Baekhyun’s plush little ass.

They’d been taking sex slow, or as slow as their hormones would allow, and so Kyungsoo had yet to do anything with both Baekhyun and Yifan at the same time save for a few makeout sessions. Even impatient Baekhyun had waited a month and a half before begging to suck Kyungsoo off. Between the glorious blowjob that had Kyungsoo shaken for days afterwards and the hot handjob he had shared with Yifan one day after swim practice in the locker room, Kyungsoo hadn’t felt like waiting for the three of them to adjust to have full out sex had been so bad.

But as soon as Yifan’s dad had left for a business trip in the middle of Spring Break, he had a lap full of Baekhyun and Yifan at his side. It seemed like maybe his boyfriends were a bit more impatient.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Kyungsoo could feel how swollen his lips must look and how Baekhyun’s breathy whine puffed against them as he moved away. With how Yifan had latched on, Kyungsoo knew his neck had to be blooming with hickeys. Baekhyun ran his fingers over one and Kyungsoo shuddered. He was overwhelmed already, but his body was tight and thrumming with the want for more.

“Fuck.” Baekyun’s fingers traced around one of the marks, nail lightly grazing. “I always knew I had a thing for watching.”

“This seems a lot more like active participation than watching.” Kyungsoo could hear how rough his voice was now, from kissing. Yifan must have approved, leaning down to catch his lips in a quick kiss.

Settling Baekhyun more firmly on his lap, Kyungsoo shifted his hips, teasing him with his erection, enjoying the soft whining that accompanied the action.

“Baekhyun has both bark-” Yifan leaned over now to kiss Baekhyun; Kyugsoo enjoying the view almost as much as getting to kiss both men himself. Yifan pulled back just enough to finish his thought. “And bite.”

“Baby, I love you but you’ve got to work on your puns.” Baekhyun took his words literally, though, nipping the taller teen on his lower lip.

Kyungsoo slid a hand up Baekhyun’s chest, Yifan taking his other hand into his own, lacing their fingers. “So what did you guys have planned for us tonight?”

Settling more into Kyungsoo’s lap, Baekhyun moved to nose along the other side of his neck, the side unmarked by Yifan’s tight, tiny mouth. “That’s actually up to you. I think I’m ready for our first real night together, but…”

“That’s up to you,” Yifan repeated, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand.

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo focused on the hot breath along his jaw, the way Yifan brought his hand to his mouth, peppering soft kisses to each of his knuckles. His stomach was burning with adrenaline and the smallest bit of nerves.

“How were-” Kyungsoo inhaled sharply as Baekhyun started sucking on his neck, his long fingers pulling Kyungsoo’s shirt collar aside so he could mark along his collarbone. “-you guys wanting to do this…there are a lot of variables?”

Yifan chuckled, but Baekhyun pulled back with a suctioned pop, brows in a frown. “That makes it sound a lot less sexy.”

Pinching Baekhyun’s side, the smaller man in Kyungsoo’s lap squirming in response, Yifan scooted closer, using the action to lean back in and take Kyungsoo’s mouth for himself. The part of Kyungsoo not mentally chanting “fuck, fuck, fuck” at having two extremely hot guys taking turns pleasing him was noting differences between how both of them kissed him. Yifan liked to change angles, liked to sweep his tongue in briefly so that Kyungsoo’s stomach would lift to his throat as those large, strong hands cupped his jaw. Baekhun, in contrast, was all breathy noises and teeth, sucking on his lower lip one moment and fingers tugging on his hair the next with each kiss feeling a bit more like madness.

“It’s your first time with us.” Yifan’s voice was soft as he moved to leave a kiss on Baekhyun’s clothed shoulder. “So you should choose.”

Kyungsoo leaned his head back against the couch, fingers now tracing circles on Baekyun’s back. “What if I don’t have any ideas?”

Baekhyun snorted, hands sliding up Kyungsoo’s chest now as he turned to give Yifan a languid, comfortable kiss before responding, “No fantasies in that pretty head of yours? I doubt it.”

“All of them involve shutting you up.” Kyungsoo let his fingers slide over Baekhyun’s ass now, palming him as he ground his hips up.

Moaning into another kiss with Yifan, Baekhyun rolled his hips downwards. “Fuck. I’m really okay with that.”

“Is that-” Yifan turned again to Kyungsoo, his kiss a bit softer than before. “What you want?”

His ears flushed, at the sincerity, and he was surprised any blood made it to them at all with how hard he was. “I…”

“Tell us, babe.” Baekhyun brushed his thumbs over his nipples.

Kyungsoo shuddered, closing his eyes. “I want to take Baekhyun while Yifan takes me.”

Whistling, Baekhyun kissed one of his still red ears. “Hot.”

“You’re ruining the mood.” Kyungsoo opened his eyes to give him the best glare he could conjure to keep from kissing him again.

“Your cock says otherwise.” Baekhyun rolled his hips down again, fluid and practiced, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of moaning, but it felt so good he did anyways.

He wasn’t the only one to moan; one of Yifan’s big hands was palming his own cock, his lower lip in his mouth as he watched them. “I’m game for that.”

Moving to Yifan’s bedroom was inefficient; Baekhyun stopping one of them for a kiss every few steps until someone swatted his ass to get him moving again. As soon as they hit the bedroom doorway, surprisingly it was Yifan who tossed his shirt off first, both of his big hands moving to cup Kyungsoo’s jaw as he kissed him soundly.

Yifan’s striking swimmer build made Kyungsoo always eager to touch, the pads of his fingers dipping and rising over the waves of his abs. Baekhyun moved behind him, pressing a kiss to the mole near his ear, hands on the hem of his shirt and teasing under it.

As they parted to catch their breath, Baekhyun tugged his shirt off, walking his hands along his sides now. “God, you’re so thick.”

Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun’s bare chest against his back, could feel Yifan watching them touch with warm, dark eyes. He turned now to kiss Baekhyun instead, his body thrumming with want but not sure how to keep the momentum going while he was torn between both of his boyfriends.

Luckily, Yifan seemed to have enough of his wits about him to progress, kissing Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he came up behind him. He was so much fucking taller and while Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun being nearly his height he also loved how much larger Yifan was.

“Can I undress you?” Yifan’s voice was a little huskier now, fingers along the waist of his shorts.

Kyungsoo sucked on Baekhyun’s lip, earning another whine out of him. “I think we all have to be naked for this to work.”

Baekhyun snorted. “He tries to be polite and you sass him. Asshole.”

“He’ll see it in a minute.” Kyungsoo started to kiss down Baekhyun’s neck now, hands sliding to his jeans. “We’ll also get to watch you shimmy awkwardly out of your skinny jeans.”

“You know I look good in them.” Baekhyun’s hands brushed his, both of them trying to help him unbutton his pants at the same time. Kyungsoo barely noticed, too distracted by Yifan palming his ass now that his shorts were off. He pushed back into the touch, looking down to see Yifan’s thumbs hooked into his boxer briefs, teasing over his hipbones as he slid his hands around to bring him back against him.

Baekhyun took the chance to pull away, sitting with a bounce on the bed as he peeled his, far too tight, skinny jeans off, his underwear following without much preamble. His cock slapped up against his stomach and he grinned. “Come on now. I have a good view here.”

Yifan pushed Kyungsoo’s black boxer-briefs to his knees, Kyungsoo feeling highly unattractive as he wriggled his legs a bit to get them to fall to his feet. No one laughed; although Baekhyun was still grinning.

Kyungsoo slowly left Yifan’s embrace to go over and kiss it off of him, standing between his spread legs and tilting Baekhyun’s head back to plunge his tongue into his mouth. Somehow over his pulse, he heard Yifan’s own jeans hit the floor, heard him fumble in a nearby drawer for lube.

“How should we-” Kyungsoo’s breathing was rough, his fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair. “-we’re so many steps away…”

“Thinking too much.” Baekhyun tsked him, moving to the head of the bed and lying back against the pillows. “We’ll get there. Normally I’m the impatient one.”

Yifan smiled, still so sincere and gummy, at him and Kyungsoo’s stomach shifted to his knees again. “Baekhyun should prep you. His fingers are amazing for it.”

Kyungsoo had the brief, blatant image of Baekhyun curling his fingers inside a shaking Yifan, and it made his cock jump. He wondered if he’d ever get so used to this he stopped finding every suggestive thought hot.

Crawling up onto the bed, Kyungsoo moved to his back, head on the pillows just as Baekhyun sat up and scooted towards Yifan and the lube. Kyungsoo watched them share a look; share a slow kiss that they ended up lingering on. Kyungsoo saw the flick of Baekhyun’s pink tongue, heard Yifan’s low groan and brought a hand to his cock, not even abashed at how much he was leaking because it made it easier to stroke himself as he watched.

Baekhyun took the lube, took his time coming over and making a show of slicking his fingers. He always did love attention and for once Kyungsoo gave it to him, spreading his thighs wide as Baekhyun slid the first finger into him to the knuckle.

His knees trembled, head tilting deeper into the pillows as he moaned. His fingers were moved away from his cock, replaced with Baekhyun’s mouth pressing wet kisses along his shaft. Kyungsoo curled his toes, his not slick hand sliding into Baekhyun’s hair.

He wondered if Baekhyun had a hair fetish, briefly, when he felt a hot puff of air against his cock as Baekhyun moaned, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Yifan behind him, pressing a kiss along his spine as he prepped him. Their eyes met; Kyungsoo inhaling sharply as Yifan must have done something with his fingers to make Baekhyun rest his head on Kyungsoo’s hip, overwhelmed.

“Fuck, Fan.” Baekhyun’s fingers had stilled inside him, but he began to move and curl them again after a moment. “How can I show off when you keep making me feel so good?”

Yifan pressed another kiss to his lower back. “Sorry, baby.”

His tone hardly sounded apologetic, but Kyungsoo was dancing along aware and completely blissed out already. If this was Baekhyun distracted, he didn’t know if he was ready for Baekhyun completely focused on him. His fingers were just long enough to brush every sensitive spot inside him with just the slightly stretch against the rim. Meanwhile his sinful mouth was just toying with his cock, tongue darting out as he would loosely wrap his mouth around the head. Kyungsoo wasn’t the wordiest lover, but he was vocal in his low moans, breathy swears.

Kyungsoo could feel when he was relaxing, could feel how easily Baekhyun’s fingers stretched him now when Baekhyun finally began to suck him fully. His fingers tightened in the other man’s hair, forcing his hips to still as he finally found his voice again. “Baekhyunie…”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun pulled off of him to swear, to pant against his hip again. “I need…Yifan, I think we’re both…”

Yifan, ever the one with his thought still together, slid his fingers out of the man between them, Kyungsoo able to hear Baekhyun’s soft whine with their removal. He moved around the bed slightly, leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead, fingers from his clean hand sliding into his hair.

“Are you ready?” He may not have sounded as wrecked, but Kyungsoo could see it in his eyes, feel it in the tension in his fingers. “Is this still what you want?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head up so their lips could meet. “Yes, yes please.”

Yifan chuckled, moving away and down to give Baekhyun a kiss as well. Kyungsoo slid his fingers down to Baekhyun’s jaw, to feel how it shifted as they kissed.

He didn’t expect the whine that left him as Baekhyun’s fingers slid out of him, but no one commented this time. The playful mood earlier had dissipated; drowned out by arousal so thick Kyungsoo felt it sitting on his chest, like a fourth in their whole affair.

There was a bit of awkward situating that followed, Kyungsoo listening to the thud of his heartbeat as Baekhyun moved to sit just above his hips. Slowly he curled his spine, leaned down to kiss along Kyungsoo’s jaw. Kyungsoo let out a shameless little moan, shifting his hips up just as Yifan’s too large hands moved to spread him open wider, moving his legs so there was room for him between them.

The first brush of Yifan’s cock against him had him tensing briefly, fingers curling in the sheets because there just was so much to focus on. Kyungsoo felt like a scene in a movie where scenes just kept flashing by; Baekhyun’s teeth grazing his earlobe, his fingers playing with one of Kyungsoo’s nipples, Yifan slowly slipping the head of his cock inside him.

Kyungsoo let his hand move to Baekhyun’s hair, forgetting to breathe for a moment as he allowed himself to adjust. Yifan’s cock was long just like the rest of him, but it was thicker, the slight pull of the stretch just enough to leave Kyungsoo teetering on a precipice of pleasure. How he was going to manage taking this and Baekhyun at the same time he didn’t know, but he damn well was going to try.

Baekhyun hissed softly, Kyungsoo turning his head to catch his lower lip in his teeth, his hands on his hips now.

“Soo.” The teen on top of him squirmed, and Kyungsoo could feel him slide himself along his cock. “Gonna feel so good.”

Yifan somehow was insanely patient, only lightly rocking his hips. The view, Kyungsoo thought, must be incredible; Baekhyun reaching behind him, lining Kyungsoo’s cock up before sliding steadily down, down, down.

For a moment, Kyungsoo could do nothing but breathe; it was as if his ability to perceive was shut off. Baekhyun was wound velvet around his cock and Yifan was warm steel inside him. Never could anything he’d ever experienced feel as mind-blowing as knowing these two gorgeous men were seeking out his pleasure together.

Baekhyun laced one of their hands, brushing their noses. “Stay with us, babe. You ready for us to move?”

“I’m-” Kyungsoo kissed him briefly, lips barely doing grazing. “-gonna come so fast it’s going to be embarrassing.”

“You won’t be alone.” Kyungsoo could just barely see Yifan kissing over Baekhyun’s lower back. “Promise.”

Baekhyun must have taken all this as promise, as the word go, because he straightened up then, hands on Kyungsoo’s chest, and swiveled his hips downwards with an almost animal-like grace. Kyungsoo could only hang on, hips helpless between his and Yifan’s as the taller man started to properly thrust into him. The sound that left his mouth had been pulled from so deep in him he didn’t even have a chance to acknowledge it between his pulse and heavy breathing. None of them were doing a good job at keeping a steady rhythm, Yifan always a beat faster than Baekhyun, but somewhere in the cacophony was the thrum of pleasure that didn’t seem to fade, even as Kyungsoo felt lost in it all.

Baekhyun’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back as he rode Kyungsoo, one of his hands up at his chest now, thumbing his own nipple as he bounced. When he caught glimpses of Yifan, he could see the deep v of his brows as he focused on thrusting, could feel the deep throb of his cock and the slap of his balls against his ass. Everything sounded slick, guttural. It hit Kyungsoo so deep in his belly he couldn’t seem to cling to thoughts for more than an instant.

He tugged Baekhyun down after a moment, groaning into his mouth before sloppily kissing him, trying to find his place within their lovemaking to thrust up slightly. Whatever he did was apparently exactly what Baekhyun needed, because he nearly wailed against his mouth. Yifan’s fingers were in his hair now, forcing Baekhyun down by Kyungsoo’s mouth so they could keep greedily sucking on lips and tongues.

“Fuck.” This seemed to get Yifan to move even harder inside of him, Kyungsoo nearly shifting up the bed with the thrusts. His knees trembled, wrapped around Yifan, and Kyungsoo was just a breath away from coming, but he wanted to make sure Baekhyun came too. He needed to make sure that everyone in the bed felt just as good as he did.

Kyungsoo cupped Baekhyun’s ass, grinding up on an offbeat as he nipped his lip, voice rough and low. “Baekhyunie, please…”

Yifan seemed to share his sentiment, leaning down to press kisses along Baekhyun’s spine even if the thrusts bumped his nose. Baekhyun only lasted as moment longer, his cry a broken jumble of both of their names as he came in hot stripes along Kyungsoo’s chest, tightening around him.

The dominos fell down; Kyungsoo following just a beat afterwards, barely clinging to both Baekhyun and the sheets as he came wordlessly, just a long moan escaping him. Baekhyun fell to his chest, softening cock still inside him when Yifan finally cried out both of their names, pumping his release with each thrust deep into his ass.

Kyungsoo felt too sensitive for it, each slow thrust as the other teen finished making his hips twitch, his fingers curl now along Baekhyun’s back as they both tried to catch their breath.

Yifan pulled out after a few still moments, collapsing beside them on the bed, chest rising and falling quickly despite being the fittest one on the bed. They all were silent, letting their breath catch up with them. Baekhyun finally shifted with a groan off of Kyungsoo’s cock and rolled between him and Yifan.

“God if sex is always gonna.” Baekhyun licked his lower lip. “If it’s always going to feel like that, I want it to be my damn job.”

Yifan chuckled, leaning up to kiss Baekhyun’s shoulder. “And you were worried.”

Kyungsoo didn’t have the energy to prop himself up, so he just turned his head to look over at his boyfriends. “You were worried about this?”

“Just that...” Baekhyun closed his eyes. “You know one of us would be left out or that two of us wouldn’t work together as well sexually…stupid things.”

Gathering the little bit of his energy he had left for more than just breathing and leaking all over the bed, Kyungsoo leaned over to kiss Baekhyun again, his lips still sensitive and swollen. Yifan’s fingers were in his hair, and Kyungsoo felt like nothing in the world could take away how good this moment was.

As he pulled back, Baekhyun smiled at him, then finally he groaned. “Cool come feels so fucking gross.”

That got them all laughing before Yifan, the cleanest one of them, slowly sat up and stretched. “Time for a shower, then?”

“And new sheets." Kyungsoo added, still curled up beside Baekhyun, but at Yifan’s movement he followed him, body sore in all the best ways as he sat up, knees still a bit wobbly as he went to stand.

Seeing as they had no one to impress or see for the rest of spring break, they just shoved everything dirty in the laundry room while still naked, finally all fumbling and crashing into each other in the shower. This time the shorter duo cornered Yifan, Kyungsoo kissing him while Baekhyun used the taller man leaning down slightly as a chance to wash his hair for him.

In the end, they were all in bed together once more, clean, naked, and Baekhyun between them asleep. Yifan seemed to be chasing him as always, his eyelids drooping further with each slow blink. Kyungsoo also felt the tug of sleep, but there was also that niggling voice in his head wanting to try and remind him of the future, of the same fears he had from months prior about college and a boyfriend but now they were doubled. He had so much more to lose.

Yifan’s fingers slid into his own, Baekhyun’s warm side holding their hands up. “You look angry, but I know now that means you’re just thinking too much.”

Kyungsoo tried to smooth his eyebrows, but his stomach still felt tight with worry. He sighed, squeezing Yifan’s hand. “I know. But I don’t know how not to.”

“That’s okay.” Yifan squeezed his hand back. “We’re not going to be able to stop those worries, but all you need to remember and trust is that we’re going to be here through each and every one of them until someday they’re just not worries for you anymore. We’ll all have bigger things to worry about like finals and what weird hair color Baekhyun’s going to give himself since there isn’t a dress code in college.”

Smile soft, Kyungsoo scooted closer to Baekhyun, closer to Yifan and all the things the future had in store for him. Baekhyun stirred slightly awake, nosing at Kyungsoo’s neck and nuzzling against him like a sleepy puppy.

“When you all are grumpy when we fuck later because you-” Baekhyun didn’t even open his eyes, but he did yawn between his words. “-are all tired. Don’t blame me. This is not the time to get philosophical and shit.”

Kyungsoo lightly tickled at his side, Baekhyun squirming between them with a whine. “Glad to see you’re concerned.”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun finally opened one of his eyes to look up at him. “Because I never thought I’d make it through coming out, through high school, or get a boyfriend…and look at where I am now; between two of the most beautiful men on the planet and am so fucking happy. So yeah, I’m gonna worry, struggle, and generally have the worst things happen. But I’m gonna be happy too. I think I’ll be just fine. I think we all will be.”

Yifan kissed near his ear. “That sounded pretty philosophical to me.”

“Sleep.” Baekhyun exaggerated the vowels, elongating the word as he nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You can remember how great I am and how no one appreciates it later.”

Kyungsoo let his head gently fall back into the pillows, closing his eyes, and still keeping Yifan’s hand in his. It was hard to deny the comforts of his boyfriends, especially when they both were right. The drowsy pull of sleep had almost claimed him, but he was able to mutter out one last thought before he went under, “Whatever you say, Baekhyunie.”

**Author's Note:**

> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
